Jorunn the Skald-King
Jorunn, the Skald-King is the Nordic High King leading the Ebonheart Pact against the other alliances for control of the Imperial Throne during the Second Era. Biography Jorunn was born in 2E 546 to Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair. His sister, Nurnhilde, was the eldest of the two, and heir to the throne. Jorunn had great talent as a singer and studied the art on Skald's Retreat on the Isle of Gold near Riften. He learned from the most renowned bards the the Eastern Kingdom and was dubbed "The Skald Prince" of Skyrim. Jorunn spent most of his young life in artistic and philosophical pursuits. He spent time in Mounrhold in Morrowind, Stormhold in Black Marsh, Sutch in Cyrodiil and Elinhir in Hammerfell. It is also rumored that he visited Solitude, the capitol of Western Skyrim, in disguise. Despite claiming that he had no interest in leadership and politics, the young Nord found himself becoming the leader of whatever creative community he found himself in. He received little training in the martial arts, but learned less orthodox ways of defending himself in his travels accross Tamriel. In 2E 572, Jorunn was in Riften when the Akaviri of Dir-Kamal attacked the northeast coast of Skyrim. He fought his way up the western coast with the aid of his closest friends, known as the "Pack of Bards". The Pack arrived just as the Akaviri breached the gates of Windhelm. Jorrunn joined the battle in the city, but he was too late to save the city or his mother and sister. Jorunn the Skald-King Wounded and devastated by the loss of his family, Jorunn felt the responsibility of his royal birth for the first time. He decided to appeal to the Greybeards and made his way to High Hrothgar. For unknown reasons, the Greybeards decided to aid Jorunn and summoned a hero from Sovngarde; Wulfharth the Ash-King. Jorunn claimed the title of Skald-King and, with the aid of Wulfharth, rallied his fellow Nords of Eastern Skyrim and raised an army from Riften and Eastmarch, then he fortified Riften. As the Akaviri marched south from Windhelm, they found Riften too well defended by the Nords, who were inspired by the presence of Wulharth and were eager to fight. Dir-Kamal decided these Nords were too great an enemy and turned his army east into Morrowind towards Mournhold, asssuming the Nords would not pursue. This proved a fatal error, as Jorunn led his army after the Akaviri into Morrowind. For the first time since the Battle of Red Mountain, a Nord army entered Morrowind. Dir-Kamal's army was trapped at Stonefalls and engaged in battle by Jorunn's Nords and and army of Dunmer led by the Tribunal Almalexia. The battle was undecided until a fourth army arrived on the field: a force of Argonian shellbacks led by a trio of Argonian battlemages. The Akaviri army was routed and thousands drowned as they were driven into the sea. The Ash-King, having fulfilled his promise, returned to Sovngarde. Jorunn was crowned High-King of Skyrim three weeks later at the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Jorunn was later appointed acting High King after the Great Moot, a unique form of government in which decisions must be ratified by all composite parties. He rules from the ancient city of Windhelm.Elderscrollsonline.com - Tamriel, Now and Then Personality He was said to be down-to-earth, to have a sense of humour and an "iron will to succeed".The Elder Scrolls Online Game Guide: Ebonheart Pact Trivia *Jorunn is voice-acted by Peter Stormare, an actor from Sweden. *Jorunn is a Scandinavian female name. Gallery Jorunn Interactive Map.png|Art of Jorunn, from the Interactive Map Appearances * References ru:Йорунн, Король-Скальд de:Jorunn der Skaldenkönig ja:JorunnOnlin Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Characters Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Males Category:High Kings Category:Royalty Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact